Conventionally, there is technology for performing lock control using a portable terminal and an authentication information recording medium capable of performing short-range communication. For example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a portable terminal performs short-range communication with an authentication information recording medium possessed by a user to acquire ID information recorded by the authentication information recording medium when a call is received in a locked state in which the execution of a communication process is inhibited and the locked state is released when the ID information is valid.